Togther: Finally!
by jubilife
Summary: On hiatus until I recover from surgery.
1. Chapter 1

-1**This is my first Golden Sun fic. If you people like it, I may start up an actual fanfiction about Jenna and Isaac's kids and their journeys. I'll call it the fifth element, and it'll about a fifth form of alchemy being unleashed. The next generation has to go find a hidden fifth lighthouse their parents overlooked, and they encounter a space adept, someone who can control time and space. Let me know if you like that idea! As for this oneshot, I'll show you how Isaac and Jenna confess their love for each other.**

With one last curse of anger, Alex fell from the sanctum's top. Isaac, Jenna, and Felix were the only ones who even made it up to the top, they had lost a fighter whenever they came across a powerful enemy. But now it was over. Felix turned to his sister.

"I'm gonna go look for Sheba." He said, heading back down the stairs. Isaac realized something. He was alone with Jenna now. He could finally tell her how he felt, after all, he was going to tell her when they had come up here the first time with Kraden. But it was delayed by her getting kidnapped and all that other crap that made life difficult.

"Um, Jenna? I want to tell you something." Isaac said as he took a step closer to her. Jenna's heart skipped a beat. Was Isaac actually gonna say something?

"What is it?" She asked nervously. Isaac took another step closer.

"Well, I've been trying to tell you for years, but something always happened to stop me; the worst being you getting kidnapped…" Isaac was saying.

"I just wanted to say-" There was a loud explosion. The sanctum shook on the spot. Jenna fell off of the Sanctum. Isaac, in what was eerily reminiscent of the mars lighthouse where Sheba fell off to the rescue of Felix, jumped off and grabbed a hold of her. As they fell, Isaac could see they were in for quite a painful landing. Jenna whispered in his ear.

"I love you…" Isaac grinned broadly, and made some earth shoot up, and he and Jenna landed on it. Isaac whispered in Jenna's ear.

"I love you too." Isaac then began to kiss Jenna on the lips. The two broke apart after about thirty seconds.

"What was that tremor about, anyways?" Jenna asked. Isaac shrugged.

"You never know with Sol Sanctum. You never know…" Jenna nodded.

"Now what are we gonna name our kids?" She asked.

"Whoa! You don't seriously want some midgets mooching off of us!" Isaac said, standing up.

"Of course I do." Jenna said. Isaac still wasn't convinced. Jenna walked up behind him.

"They'll be adepts…" She said into his ear.

"Then that settles it! We're having kids, woman, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!" Isaac exclaimed. Jenna giggled.

"As soon as I turn eighteen, we can get married." She said. Isaac stared at her.

"Why not now? I mean, we've grown up together. I think we know each other well enough." Isaac said. Jenna kissed him lightly on the lips.

"But you have to be eighteen to get married. The elders don't care if you help save the world and bring about the lost age of man. You have to be of legal age." Isaac smiled.

"Whatever. I've already got the ring." Jenna's eyes grew huge as Isaac pulled out a white gold ring with a blue diamond as the, well, diamond.

"But I'll have to ask Kraden what that shaking was all about." Jenna said, accepting the ring.

"I don't think that's normal. We almost died." Isaac shrugged.

"Let's get down from here." He made the land they were on go back into the ground. Then they headed back to Town. Meanwhile, at the very peak of Mount Aleph, a man watched them. He was going to have a lot of fun with these two. He could just tell…

**Okay, I know it wasn't the best love story you've read, but I kinda turned this into a prologue for my story. Let me know if it sounds good. It's about another form of alchemy being unleashed, and it also creates adepts of that likeness. R&R please!**


	2. The fifth element

**Okay, this is my first golden sun fic, and I didn't finish the second game, so don't sue me! Oh, and the third golden sun game has finally been comfirmed! It will be called Celestial Chronicles, and it will be for the wii! Don't believe me? Then take a look at my profile, which has a link towards the bottom of the page that'll take you right to the picture of the boxart!**

I'm way stronger than you!" Mike called. Nick just laughed at his twin brother. Both kids had flaming red hair. They had their father's eyes, but had their mother's looks. This made them extremely popular with the ladies.

"I bet I could beat you with one hand behind my back!" Nick called back to his twin. Mike opened his mouth, but their older sister ran into the clearing.

"Mike, Nick, we need to go defend the villiage! Rouge adepts are trying to raid!" She said jumping up and down angrily. The twins exchanged a look, and adressed their sister.

"What is-"

"A rouge adept-"

"I mean-"

"Very few people-"

"Can use psynergy in-"

"The first place!" The twins did that finish each other's sentences thing. It was impossible to tell which was which. Their sister stomped her foot.

"A rouge adept is someone who was suddenly given psynergy when our parents lit all the lighthouses! Don't you pay attention at school?" Mike lowered his head. Nick just shrugged.

"Sorry, Lexy. We'll be there in a minute." He siad. His sister shook her head.

"We need you guys now!" And with that, Lexy ran off. The twins exchanged a look. It began to rain- no pour. The twins hurried towards the south gate, where they believed some rougue adepts would try to break in.

"I can't believe this new power! I feel like a whole new person, all because of this wonderful new psynergy. I want to try it out on somebody!" The twins overheard someone talking to himself. They exchanged a grin. They had found a rouge. A man wearing all white, including his hair and robes, jumped down off of a nearby staircase.

"Ah... my first victims. Now is time to test out my new powers!" The guy laughed. The twins wasted no time charging the weirdly dressed man. flames erupted around their bodys, to where they looked like a pair of cocoons on fire, and they flew into the air at the white guy. He dissapeared right before the attack hit, and both boys hit the wall behind him.

"Wow... teleportation... this is great. I think I understand these new powers!" The guy said. A long, white pole with a engraving of a snake at the top materialized in his hands.

"Don't let him do that! Let's get him Mike!" Nick yelled. Both boys pulled out their swords and ran straight at the white guy. He stood there, extremely calm, and just slammed his pole into the ground. There was a mighty tremor, knocking both boys backwards. While the twins were still on the floor, he jumped into the air. One of the boys stood up. The white man fired a silver beam of something at him while he was still in the air. The twin let out a horrible scream of pain as the attack went right through his chest.

"Nick!" The other twin yelled out, but his brother couldn't hear him. He was dead. The white man landed on his feet, next to Nick's corpse.

"What kind of power is that?!" Mike yelled out. The white guy just laughed.

"I am in possession of a new form of psynergy: space psynergy. I am the ultimate life form, the ultimate warrior, the ultimate adept. Nothing you do can stop me." He said. Mike squinted his eyes. He was gonna make this guy pay for killing his brother.

"Take this!" Mike yelled, putting both hands together and firing a jet of red hot flames at the white guy. His opponent raised his staff, and fired another silver beam at it. The two attacks collided, and it became a pushing game for both adepts. The space dude was winning, though.

"I'm running out of psynergy! I can't, though, or I'll be killed just like Nick... I don't have a choice... I'll have to take this fight into the village, so I can use the stone..." Mike was thinking out loud. The space adept laughed.

"You think-" He was cut short by three earthy spikes falling towards him. He stopped firing his beam, got hit by Mike's flames, and was knocked back, making the spikes miss. Mike turned around.

"DAD!" There, standing on top of a nearby cliff, was Isaac. He was extremely pissed off, and was ready for some action.

"I don't think so! We'll fight another time." The space adept said. He disappeared from total view. Isaac jumped down. Mike ran up to him. Both guys looked at Nick's dead body, but instantly snapped back to attention when a gang of rogue adepts showed up. The two exchanged a look. These two were looking for something to take their anger out on, and these suckers were their victims. Isaac and Mike charged the group, murderous intent in their eyes.

**That was pretty fun to write.** **Anyways, Review! If you do, I'll put this story over all my pokemon stories! Oh, and be sure to check out that Golden sun picture in my profile! Jubilife out.**


End file.
